Obvious and Oblivious
by IwritewhenIwantto
Summary: Norway has been having feelings about Denmark, and not just that feeling of wanting to punch him in the face. No, he has something else. He has a crush on him! It's pretty obvious to many nations on what was going on with Norway, but not at all to one oblivious and bubbly Denmark, and Norway would do all that he can to keep it that way.


**Author's Note: Hello there and welcome to my first DenNor story! :3 I have actually written DenNor in my other fanfics, but haven't written them as the main characters, so this should be fun!** **Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you do have fun reading this first chapter!**

 **Obvious and Oblivious**

 **Chapter 1**

 **THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE WITHOUT DENMARK.**

You think I'm exaggerating? WELL, I AM NOT FUCKING EXAGGERATING! You would not believe what it's like to be around him. He's self-absorbed, loud, obnoxious and completely dull to the idea of 'personal space'. I didn't even want to be friends with him, but this motherfucker stalked me around and forced me into this stupid relationship. I fucking hate him. I HATE HIM SO MUCH.

"Ahem." I hear someone clear their throat. I look up from the newspaper I have been glaring at as I thought of the idiot. My little brother is leaning on the kitchen door with an unamused expression.

"You done thinking about Denmark, Norway?" He asked while he went inside the room to make a cup of coffee.

"What? No, I wasn't thinking about that dumb asshole! What made you think of that?!" I lied. Before you get all judgmental on my lack of honesty, take note, Iceland had assumptions about me and the idiot that were both preposterous and untrue.

"Oh shut up, brother. I know you like him." Iceland said as he brought his coffee to the table and sat down.

"You're just too stubborn to admit it.

"YOU'RE CRAZY."

"You're Obvious."

"Hm? Are you guys talking about me?" A familiar voice said and of course it belonged to damn Denmark who was a confused at the whole scene happening before him.

"No, no." Iceland shook his head and pointed a finger at me.

"He's obvious." He then switched and pointed at Denmark.

"You're oblivious." Iceland answered as he took a sip at his cup of coffee.

"Ohhhkay." Denmark replied looking bewildered. It's probably because he didn't know the difference between the two words.

"English sure has weirder words than Danish. You guys must have had a hard time speaking it before right? We are all so alike! Isn't that cool?!" He stated with a huge smile on his face.

"How the hell did you even get in here?!" I yelled causing the Dane to flinch with surprise, but then he went back to that dumb smile of his.

"Well, I just broke in I guess. You know with the hairpin and all." He answered in a casual tone.

"That's not fucking normal, dumb ass!"

"Aww come on, Norge." Denmark said as he walked closer and closer towards me.

"You know you don't like normal." He cornered me unto the wall. I could feel my face heating up which made him grin and go even closer. DAMMIT.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go…" I hear Iceland walk out of the room. This means it was just us now. I still kept my face looking away and had my eyes closed shut until Denmark spoke up.

"Woah, what was that about? Did I scare him too?" I now look quizzically at his dumbfounded expression.

"Scare?" I questioned which made Denmark look at me as if I was the stupid one, not him.

"Yeah, scare. I was trying to scare you and it looks like it worked!" he happily exclaimed. This made my blood boil with anger.

"I'M NOT FUCKING SCARED, YOU IMBECILE." I shout with rage evident in my voice.

"Huh? But you were shaking and turning red and stuff. If you weren't scared, then what were you feeling?" He asked. I stare at him with my mouth agape. Was he serious? REALLY SERIOUS? I pushed him out of the way and proceeded to go out in order to escape his stupidity, leaving him alone and bemused in the kitchen. I go to the living room and see my brother sitting on the couch scanning through his book. I try to go to the stair without attracting his attention, but I failed.

"Obvious and Oblivious." Iceland said smugly without turning away his eyes from the chapter he was in.

"Shut up!" I replied quickly as I went up the stairs to go to my room. There are literally seventy billion individuals in Earth and a hundred and ninety-five other countries. Out of all the people in the world. Out of ALL of them. Why? WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH DENMARK?!


End file.
